In the Streets of Los Angeles
by JTAnimeStories
Summary: A battle for the control of Los Angeles begins, as multiple crime families vie for control of California's biggest prize. Alliances will be formed, lives will be lost, and a mysterious figure stalks the night. Rated M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Exited to test this story out. Had this idea for a while, and finally going to pull the trigger and put it out there.

I do not own bleach, this is a non-profit fan-fiction.

Plot: A battle for the control of Los Angeles begins, as multiple crime families vie for control of California's biggest prize. Alliances will be formed, lives will be lost, and a mysterious figure stalks the night.

Sebastian Vanetti stands before the massive bay window within his bedroom, watching contently as the Amber sun sets over the vast Pacific. Aspirations of wealth and women flash through his mind as he gazes upon his potential empire. Looking over his shoulder, he drinks in the sight of his first conquest. A beautiful blond haired woman lies nude in his bed, exhausted from satisfying her lovers seemingly unquenchable libido. Feeling eyes upon her, she stirs and turns find his eyes upon her.

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare? Or are you gonna join me?" She pulls back the covers, revealing her impeccable physic, a sight the Italian can't resist.

Sebastian begins to walk toward the bed, pulling his shirt over his head as he does. The woman watches hungrily as the Sebastian's chiseled body is revealed to her once again. Just as he crawls within her grasp, a dull thud disturbs their lust. Sebastian immediately tenses, his eyes darting toward the bedroom door.

"Did you hear that?" He asks his lover as panic rushes through him.

"It's a windy night babe, the house is bound to make some noises, come on come into bed."

Sweat pours down Sebastians brow as he keeps his eyes locked on the door. He begins to slowly back pedal toward his nightstand, blindly feeling for the top drawer where he keeps his pistol.

"Babe, stop! I promise, there's nothing to be afraid of…"

Just as she finishes her sentence, the door to the bedroom bursts open. Three muffled cracks, a spray of a mysterious liquid, and a loud thud all sound in the span of a few moments. The woman sits dumbstruck as she stares in horror at the masked figure standing in her doorway. Her hands tremble as she slowly brings her fingers to her face as a mysterious liquid drips down it. Touching the thick, sticky substance with her fingers, she brings them before her eyes to see a deep red substance. Her eyes dart to the floor, where she finds Sebastian sprawled out. Two rounds are logged in his chest, the other placed perfectly between his eyes. Before she can scream in horror a gloved hand covers her mouth. She stares into the blank mask in horror, taking in every terrible detail. A skull, the twisted, demented skull of a demon floats inches from her face. Red markings cover the entire right side, and the teeth are pulled into a sickening grin. A deep, raspy voice echoes through the room as her lover's assassin begins to speak.

"Don't make a sound. You are not my target. If you don't want to die, leave. If I hear so much as a peep out of you, ill blow your god damn head off. Do I make myself clear?"

A sickening chill rushes up the length of her spine as she sits speechless before this man. The man's grip on her mouth tightens, bringing her back into reality. She nods her head to show her understanding, then immediately rushes from the room. She makes no noise, she simply runs. She runs from the house stark naked, not caring who sees. This leaves the assassin alone with Sebastian's corpse. Reaching into his hoodie pocket, the assassin pulls free a card with a silver skull printed on it.

He slips the card into Sebastian's open mouth as he mumbles, "thank you for visiting, I hope you enjoyed your stay here in Los Angeles."

Sirens sing in the distance as the police race to the mansion. When they arrive, all they find is the dead Sebastian, and a calling card.

As the police sweep the home, one of the privates notice the chief staring angrily at the blood-soaked card. The silver skull shines through the crimson stains.

"Was it him sir?" the officer asks, a mixture of wonder and worry in his mind.

"Yea, it was him…it was the Shinigami." The chief crushes the card within his palm, and tosses it back at Sebastian's motionless corpse. He pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration as he asks hopelessly, "is there any chance that this bastard left behind anything that could give us a lead. Hair, spit, sweat, clothing, anything?"

The private averts his eyes, his glum expression telling the chief all he needs to know.

"Alright then, pack it up Toshi, there's nothing left for us to do here. We will let the department deal with the bodies."

"Yes sir Urahara...And for the millionth time its Toshiro." Urahara simply shrugs at the tone in his fellow officers voice as he exits the room, his partner close in tow.

-The next day-

An exhausted girl slams her hand down on her alarm for the third time, attempting to prolong the inevitable fate of having to rise and meet the day. She lies in peaceful quiet for a few moments, until a hard knocking shakes her door.

A sweet voice rings through the closed door with way too much energy for six in the morning. "Rukia darling, it's time to get up! You need to get ready for your morning class!"

Rukia flips on her bed, covering her face with the pillow as she wracks her brain. ' _How can that woman possibly have so much freakin energy this early?!'_

"Rukia! Can you hear me?" the voice rings as another set of knocks connects with the door.

Trying her best to hide her frustration she calls back, "I hear you Momo! Don't worry, I'm getting up now!"

"Splendid! Breakfast will be ready when you come down! I'm making your favorite, blueberry pancakes!"

A smile spreads across Rukia's face from the news. ' _Momo you beautiful creature you!'_ She hoists her small frame from her bed and rushes to the bathroom. Sticking to her strict morning routine, she brushes her teeth, hair, applies her makeup, then slips on her sundress. With that, she is ready to meet the day. Although she still feels exhausted, the promise of pancakes drives her onward. Besides, there will certainly be coffee awaiting her as well. She flies down the stairs before slipping into the kitchen. The marble floor is cool against her feet as she prances through the massive kitchen toward the table. There sitting upon the dark oak kitchen table sits her breakfast, glistening like a delicious syrupy beacon of hope for her dreary day. She rushes to take her seat, grasping her fork as she prepares to dig in. As she prepares to stuff half of a pancake into her mouth, she hears a disappointed tsk behind her. She tenses as she hears the monotone criticism of her brother.

"I'm gone for a few days, and you revert to a primal state. Do you really have to eat like a barbarian Rukia?"

She squeaks in surprise, immediately straitening her posture in an attempt to salvage some sort of refinement.

Using her practiced business tone, she addresses her intimidating brother. "Good morning Nii-Sama. I apologize for my behavior, I truly thought I was alone."

"Whether you are alone, or in a crowd, you must do everything with dignity and grace. That is the mark of a true Kuchiki, Rukia."

She rolls her eyes at her brother's response, mocking his words under her breath for a moment before again apologizing.

Byakuya sits his breakfast across from his sister before taking his seat. Rukia examines his plate, much to her distaste. Eggs, thinly sliced homefries, and a fruit bowl, a breakfast as plain and boring as her brother.

Byakuya does the same to her plate, and shows the same disgust. "How can you possibly eat something so sugary so early?"

"Because it tastes like happiness and sunshine and everything right in the world. How can you eat the same thing every single day?"

Byakuya scoffs as he states, "This breakfast is nutritious, and provides me with the necessary energy to get through my day."

Rukia rolls her eyes as she begins to cut her pancakes into smaller "lady like" bites. She eats as quickly as she can under her brother's watchful eye. Byakuya reads the morning paper, glancing up at Rukia periodically as he does. He can't help but slightly smirk as he watches Rukia struggle against her urge to devour the entire plate. His eyes return to the paper, and fall upon a bold headline that forces the smirk from his face. Rukia, feeling the shift in mood, looks up to her brother. She is taken back by the sternness in his expression which causes a hint of worry to stir within her.

"Byakuya, is everything okay?" Rukia asks, genuine concern lacing her words.

He sets the paper down before taking a rather large gulp of coffee from his mug. He flinches as the hot liquid pours down his throat, burning his tongue slightly as it passes. Softly setting the mug onto the table, Byakuya looks up at Rukia with a serious expression plastered on his face.

"Rukia, I have never hidden the dealings of the family from you. You know the risks of being a member of this family, yet you have always chosen to live your life as a normal person. I have supported you on this journey so far, and provided protection for you as much as possible along the way."

Rukia feels extremely uneasy as Byakuya speaks, and prepares for the worst.

"I am not going to stop you from living your life Rukia. You've built this for yourself, and that fills me with great pride. However, I must warn you, being a member of the family is more dangerous now than it has even been. Especially if you are from the direct blood-line. Our connection to the homeland puts the highest prices on our heads." Byakuya slides the paper toward Rukia as he finishes his point, "A price that is very enticing to men like him."

Rukia's heart sinks as she reads the headline, 'Shinigami reaps again.' Suddenly, her appetite is gone and she struggles to swallow the lump that has formed in her throat. Her voice is shaky, but she states with conviction, "This man will not change how I live my life Nii-sama. I appreciate your concern, and I hear you, but I am so close to my degree I can taste it! I have friends outside of the family that help keep me sane. I promise I will be careful Nii-Sama, and I know you will protect me." She rises from her seat, and swiftly moves to her brother's side. She wraps her arms around his neck in a sweet embrace, and kisses his cheek. Byakuya cannot help but smile as he wraps his free hand around his younger sister, before sending her on her way. He watches as Rukia dashes out of the door, screaming to Momo to throw her backpack. As soon as the door closes behind her, Byakuya slips his hand into his suit, pulling his cellphone from his jacket pocket. Momo enters the room just as Byakua makes the call.

"Is that who I think it is?" Momo asks, in a much more serious manner than usual.

Byakuya nods as he takes another sip of his coffee. "I will protect her Momo, by any means necessary."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I am having a ton of fun writing it, and have a lot of plans for this fan-fiction. Input is always appreciated, especially criticism. I use online fanfictions to improve my writing. My goal is to one day be published, so any suggestions would help a ton! Thanks, and enjoy chapter 2!

I do not own bleach, this is a non-profit fan fiction

Rukia walks at a quickened pace down the sidewalk, cursing herself for fueling her caffeine addiction.

' _You couldn't have just had a cup at home could you Rukia? Nooooo you need starbucks because its sugary and tasty and…'_ Rukia takes another sip of her Frappuccino, smiling sweetly as the delectable concoction of coffee, crème and sweetener trickles down her throat. _'Completely worth it.'_ She arrives at the station just as the train is about to depart. She skirts into the metro just in time, barely missing the doors as they close behind her. Unfortunately, she enters the train a bit too fast, and struggles to stop her momentum. The raven-haired girl clumsily crashes into a man standing with his back to the door. She is met with an unforgiving wall of muscle, and is sent stumbling backwards. Rukia desperately attempts to catch herself, but to no avail. She clenches her eyes, and awaits the inevitable pain that is to come. In a flash, the stranger she had slammed into turns and seizes her hand, barely saving her from the unforgiving floor. Rukia slowly opens her eyes to find the concerned gaze of her savior.

"Are you okay ma'am?" the man asks, pulling her upright.

Rukia shakes herself back to reality, smiling sweetly at the poor man who had to experience her "Kuchiki Grace." "Yes! I am fine!" She blurts as she struggles to cope with her embarrassment. "I am so sorry for running into you like that, I was in a hurry and didn't notice you standing here…" She trails off as she studies the exotic looking gentleman. ' _How could I not notice this guy…'_ she thinks to herself while staring at the messy orange tuff sitting atop the man's head. He towers over her, standing well over six feet tall. His navy tee clings to his body, revealing the physic of a Greek God. She blushes slightly, as his powerful amber eyes look her over, a bit of worry present in his gaze. She steps away from the man, taking a deep breath to compose herself. "Thank you, and again I really wanted to say that I'm..."

The man, seeing that Rukia is unharmed, waves his hand in a dismissive manner before turning away. "It's no big deal really, as long as you're not hurt then everything is fine."

Rukia can feel her blood heat a bit at the man's blatant disregard for her apology. Still, she counts her blessings that he seems to be fine with the whole situation. Taking another deep breath, she tries to lose herself in the icy beverage that she so thoroughly enjoys…

"Hey, I think this belongs…well belonged to you."

Looking In horror, Rukia follows the direction the orange haired man is pointing to find her Frappuccino covering his shoes. "Oh…fuck me…" Rukia mumbles before preparing to let another barrage of apologizes loose.

Before she can begin, the scratchy voice of the conductor rings over the speaker, "Hello passengers, we are now arriving at Karakura Town. Please grab all of your possessions and prepare to depart."

The handsome man waves her off again, passing her without a hint of anger in his expression. "Well, this is my stop. Don't worry about the shoes, I'll get them cleaned somewhere, have a good day miss."

Rukia stares at the man in disbelief as he exits the metro. She stands in shock, flabbergasted by the mans incredibly calm demeanor. The doors begin to close just as Rukia realizes that she has to exit as well. She springs forward, thanking God for her slim physic as she barely squeezes through. After passing through the doors, she races after the man in order to ease her guilt. "WAIT!" she screams, her feet pounding the pavement as she chases him down.

He flinches at the shrill shriek, turning to find the short woman closing in on him. "Look, I told you it was fine, can you please leave me alone?" This time, he doesn't try to hide the attitude in his tone, as he begins to feel annoyed with the girls persistence.

Still panting, Rukia shakes her head and states through heavy breaths, "No, I can't! I'm sorry if you find this annoying, but I cannot allow you to walk away with your shoes looking like that! If you let that coffee sit for much longer they'll be ruined, and those things don't look cheap. I heard that there's a good shoe shiner a few blocks from here, the least you can let me do is pay to get your shoes cleaned."

The man groans, running a hand through his thick mane. "Look, I worked late last night and I'm exhausted, could you please just drop this whole…"

"Nope," Rukia states bluntly. She seizes him by the hand and drags him down the sidewalk.

For a moment, he considers resisting, but ultimately surrenders when he feels the girls grip tighten around his palm. ' _Guess there's no escaping her'_ the man thinks to himself, defeated. He trudges along, following her direction as they go.

After dragging him to the end of the station, she whips the man into the chair and hands the shoe shiner a 10. "Make sure his shoes are immaculate okay? I kinda owe him one."

The man flashes a crooked smile toward Rukia while pouring the cleaning solution onto his dirty rag. "Anything for you sweet cheeks."

Rukia keeps a smile in place, despite feeling her stomach flip in disgust. Her orange haired captive notices her discomfort, and does his best to hide his smirk.

The shoe shiner sends a wink toward Rukia before turning and beginning to clean the coffee from the man's shoes. Rukia watches the whole time, frowning as she notices the man's grim expression throughout the entire session. "You know, most people would at least act like they appreciated the gesture," Rukia growls.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember asking for this," the man states defensively.

The two lock eyes, the tension between them building to a fever pitch.  
"Sorry to break up the lover's quarrel, but I'm done. You two can leave now, you're scaring me if I'm being honest."

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" The two scream in unison, scaring the shoe shiner into a deep silence.

After the shoe shiner finishes, the orange haired man, inspects his shoes. He can't help but feel a bit appreciative as he admires the revitalized Italian leather. "Wow, I hate to admit it but they look fantastic!" Just as Rukia begins to swell with pride, the man lets a mischievous grin spread across his face, "thanks midget!"

Rukia's face darkens to a beet-red as her rage finally boils over. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME MIDGET YOU…YOU..." She struggles to find an insult as her frustration clouds her mind. Her eyes settle on the man's orange mane, and she smirks as she shouts "YOU STRAWBERRY."

The man is caught completely off guard at the unorthodox insult, staring at the girl in complete shock. "Str…Strawberry?... of all the possible insults in the world, you settled on strawberry?"

Rukia points to his hair, grinning, "What? I think it's fitting, don't you?"

The man ponders for a moment, before realizing the context of her barb. He scoffs, turning away swiftly to try to mask the blush burning at his cheeks. Unfortunately, it seems the girl did not miss this detail, as a triumphant grin spreads her lips to their limit. "Alright fine, I'll admit that that was pretty good…" He pauses for a moment before asking, "Do you speak Japanese?"

Rukia, confused by the random question, retorts, "Uhhh, yea. Now, why is that relevant?"

The man blushes as he admits, "Well, considering my name is Ichigo, your barb is actually a lot better than you originally thought."

Rukia bites her lip as she desperately tries to hold back the laughter that is clawing at her throat to escape. She clenches her eye lids shut, and does everything in her power to keep herself from bursting. Despite her efforts, it is to no avail. She explodes into a fit of hysterical laughter as she points and mocks . "ICHIGO…ICHIGO STRAWBERRIES…IM DYING…I CAN'T…AHH, MY STOMACH." Rukia falls to the ground, clutching her sides as tears stream from her eyes.

Ichigo's blush overtakes his whole face as he watches the girl literally roll on the ground laughing. "Alright you've had your fun, and you repaid me for the incident on the train, can I please go now?"

Rukia gasps for air as she tries to compose herself, brushing dirt from her sundress after picking herself up off the ground. "Oh come on now, I can't torture you that badly if I don't formally know you, can I?" She extends her hand to the man as she officially introduces herself. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, it's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo…"

"Kurosaki." He takes her hand and nods his head as he states, "I'm not really sure that it was a pleasure, but it sure was…interesting to say the least." The two smile, letting the handshake linger for a moment before pulling away.

"Welp…I'm off to class…thanks to this whole debacle I'm gonna be late for sure."

"Wait…you insisted on putting me through all of this even though you knew it would cause you to run late?"

"It's not like I wanted to, it's just that I was raised to do everything in my power to do right by other people. I wronged you, so I was obligated to correct my mistake, regardless of the situation it put me into," Rukia groans. She begins to take her leave, mapping the fastest route to the college as she does.

"Look…in all honesty what you did was really sweet…my car is parked outside. Want me to drive you to your school?" Ichigo offers, blushing slightly as he does.

Rukia spins on her heels, relief washing over her. "YES!" She exclaims. "I could still make it in time for my first class if I had a ride!"

Ichigo gestures toward the exit as he begins to leave. Rukia follows, fighting the urge to skip with delight.

Rukia settles into the leather passenger side seat of Ichigo's BMW, appreciating their craftsmanship as she sinks into their soft embrace. Ichigo walks around to drivers side and settles into his seat as well. He hits the push to start button, prompting the car to roar to life. Shifting the car into gear, the monstrous motor propels the car forward, and the two are on their way. "Karakura U I presume?"

Rukia nods in confirmation as she searches the radio for a good tune. For a time, the two drive in silence, with only the faint sound of the radio filling the air. For some odd reason, they both feel comfortable with it. While most people would attempt to engage in some form of small talk to break the tension, the two are more than content to just sit and enjoy the company. Mostly because there really is no tension to break, a phenomenon both find odd, yet neither questions. Rukia relishes in the relaxation of the smooth ride. She finds that she enjoys when Ichigo accelerates quickly, as the G-force pressing against her chest sends a rush through her. She had never been in a car this powerful before this, and she finds it exhilarating. Ichigo looks over at Rukia to find her with a slight smirk resting on the corner of her lips. He notices her unique eyes as they shine a magnificent violet against the morning sun. Her hair shimmers brilliantly, as a single rebellious strand rests between her sparkling eyes. It is the first time Ichigo has truly looked at Rukia, and he finds himself hoping it is not the last. As they approach the University, Rukia feels obligated to offer her thanks. "Hey, you really saved my butt my driving me, thank you."

Ichigo considers offering another dismissive response, but stops himself, instead opting to be a bit more genuine. "You went out of your way to make things right, I think that deserves a bit of good karma."

Rukia smiles toward Ichigo, a genuine, warm smile that makes Ichigo's heart skip. Rukia leaps from the car the second it stops, slamming the door behind her as she calls, "It was nice meeting you Ichigo!"

He simply watches her go and smiles, not bothering to call out a response of his own. He waits for her to enter the building before he puts the car in drive. Just as he prepares to leave, the cellphone in his left pocket begins to ring. Ichigo slips his hand into his pocket and pulls the phone free. He accepts the call, and hits the nine button before speaking. "Aizen." His voice sounds deep and robotic in his ear, a detail he has yet to get used to.

"Hello there," Aizen begins in his usual casual demeanor. "You did a marvelous job dealing with that Italian! That'll teach those fat fucks in Chicago to try to move into my territory."

"What do you want," Ichigo asks, not caring for the praise. His mind is set upon the reason behind Aizen's call, his next job.

"Well, since you did such a good job with the Italian, I figured that you deserved another high-profile gig! Now I understand that you have a code against killing women and children, but hear me out."

"No deal."

"Hear. Me. Out." Aizen lets a bit of venom slip into his words this time. "I am willing to triple your last paycheck if you take out this target."

Ichigo's eyes grow wide as a conflict of interests rages within him. He curses himself as he asks, "Who's the target."

Aizen's tone is triumphant as he states, "the name is Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo's stomach flips as he hears the name. "May I ask why you want her dead?" Ichigo feels beads of sweat race down his brow as he awaits his employers response.

"Well, much like the Italian, the Kuchiki family seems to be pressing into my turf."

"The Kuchiki family, sir?"

"Ah, I forget that you haven't been here long. Alright, to keep it simple I'll explain it like this. The Kuchiki family is right off of the boat from Japan. They immediately made it big in the States, with Rukia's older brother Byakuya becoming a business tycoon in a few years. Everyone in LA think's they're on the up and up, but the truth is that they are directly linked to the Yakuza back in Tokyo. That's where all the funding for Byakuya's business ventures came from. That Byakuya took LA by storm, both the business world and the underground. He established the Kuchiki family as one of the biggest crime syndicates in Los Angeles, and muscled out all of the competition. Well, besides me of course."

Ichigo considers his next words carefully. "What is there to be gained by killing the sister? Wouldn't killing Byakuya be more effective in bringing down the Kuchiki's?"

Aizen's laugh pierces the phone as he states, "My, my, I never imagined the infamous Shinigami would be so narrow minded." Aizen's laugh continues for a short time, before he composes himself and continues. "If I were to send you after Byakuya, it would certainly cause turmoil for a short time. But the family back in Tokyo would surely send a competent replacement in a matter of days. That would put me right back to square one. But if I were to take away what Byakuya cares about most, it would crush him. Killing the girl leaves Byakuya a shattered, broken man blinded by rage at the helm of the biggest crime organization in Los Angeles. Then, I just have to chip away at the Kuchiki empire until it's nothing but ashes." The cold, emotionless calculation in his voice makes Ichigo shudder. Aizen's voice comes over the phone once again, as he attempts to goad the Shinigami into an answer. "You know what, four times. Four times your payment from the last job for Kuchiki's head."

Ichigo feels his jaw clench as he wrestles with this dilemma. The logical part of him tells him to takes the job, but his morality screams in defiance. "I'll think about it." These are the only words Ichigo can manage to force from his throat.

"Splendid! Let me know as soon as you can my good man." A click quickly follows this statement, leaving a conflicted Ichigo sitting in his car. He leans forward, resting his head against the steering wheel as a sense of self loathing weighs heavy upon him. Ichigo stares downward at the perfectly shined shoes, images of Rukia's violet eyes flashing through his mind.

He grits his teeth as he tries to force these images from his head, frustration coursing through him. From a dark place in the confines in his mind comes a voice, goading him on as it tries to convince him to accept Aizen's offer. "Come on Ichigo, think about it. This could change everything! What's one dead girl in the grand scheme of things?" Ichigo tries to suppress this voice, but it continues. "We both know the money is going toward a good cause, so tell me, why does it matter? What's one more kill for the Shinigami? You don't even have to do it. Just shut off your mind, and let me work." "SHUT UP!" Ichigo screams, bashing his hands against the steering wheel. The pain rushing from his palms is enough to send the voice away, but the damage has already been done. Closing his eyes, the orange haired assassin pictures Rukia one more time, thinking to himself ' _I just had to meet you...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. So, I am currently loving the direction this story is taking, and have a lot of big reveals and surprised planned. With that said, I am always open to suggestions! I know it's been a while since my last post, but school has been crazy. Finals and all. But, I am half way through and got my studying done early today, so I thought I'd hop on here and grind out a chapter!

Chapter 3

I do not own bleach, this is a nonprofit fan fiction

Aizen places his phone onto the mahogany desk in his study as he finishes his call. His body guard Gin sits across from him, a puzzled expression on his face. "Why are you so adamant to have this Shinigami fella do the killing?" Gin asks, his skepticism very apparent.

Aizen simply leans back in his chair, with a calm smile resting on his lips. "It really doesn't matter whether he accepts my offer or not. There are pieces on the board I can play. I am more interested in the man, not the mission." Aizen slowly stands and walks to a table in the corner. Taking a glass in his hand, he drops in three ice cubes and proceeds to pour himself a tall glass of bourbon. "I know every other assassin in Los Angeles Gin. Mad Dog, Hersh, The Strangler, Pinpoint, all code names to hide their identities. But after a little digging, I found every single one of their identities. Their names, where they lived, their daily schedule, hell what they ate for dinner. They believe themselves to be mysterious agents, but they are as sloppy as a common gangster. But this Shinigami…" Aizen trails off as he takes a swig of the bourbon, relishing the burning sensation as it runs down the back of his throat. "He leaves no trail, never meets in person, has his money wired to an encrypted account, never leaves any DNA evidence, he is nearly untraceable." His voice grows louder as his excitement over the assassin grows. "I have put my best investigators on the case to try to find even the slightest lead to who he is. They came back with nothing." A sinister grin slowly creeps across Aizen's face as he takes another swig, stating, "I want to be the man who unmasks him Gin. The only way I do that is by dealing with him personally."

Gin sits, amused by his boss's uncharacteristic actions. Aizen, realizing that his excitement had gotten the better of him, takes a moment to collect himself. "Mark my words Gin, I will be the one to unmask him."

"Without a doubt sir," Gin states, his mischievous grin spreading all the wider.

The intercom sitting on Aizen's desk interjects, his secretary stating, "Mr. Aizen, your 10 o'clock is here to see you."

Aizen rushes to the back of the desk, hitting the button on the intercom as he responds, "Splendid, let him in!"

After both men wait for a short time, the door to his study swings open, revealing a massive, terrifying man in the door way. He is clad in camo pants, a forest green shirt, and a tattered bucket hat. The man seems to be just as tattered as his hat, with scars covering much of his face and arms. Gin is taken back by this character, and immediately goes on the defensive. Before he can reach for the Glock hidden in his suit pocket, Aizen states, "Gin, I would like to introduce you to the Fisherman, Los Angeles's oldest and possibly best assassin." Hearing his boss's approval of the character, Gin slowly pulls his hand away from his suit pocket before extending it to him. The Fisherman takes Gin's hand in his own, crushing it with his massive paw in a powerful handshake. It takes everything in Gin not to flinch, as he wishes to avoid showing weakness around this goliath.

The giant takes his seat in the chair next to Gin, the wooden legs creaking as they struggle to hold the man's weight. Aizen settles into his chair facing the other two, and begins. "Now, Mr. Fisherman, I apologize that I called you here on such short notice, but we have business to discuss."

The man simply nods, allowing Aizen to continue.

"This may be an…unorthodox role for you to play, but important all the same. I need you to be on standby in the motel on sixth street, right down the road from the Kuchiki mansion. I am currently working on an angle, but am not quite sure how it will work out. If it falls through, your job is to clean house. Understood?"

The Fisherman sits for a moment completely still, his cataract riddled eyes shifting back and forth as he thinks about the mission. He then meets Aizen's gaze, and asks, his voice harsh and deep, "So you want me to sit back and wait while another guy does my job?"

Without a moment's hesitation Aizen responds, "Not exactly. No matter what happens with my other man you will be paid. It is more of a vacation than an actual job really. But, if my other agent rejects my offer, then you get the green light to swoop in and deal with the situation however you see fit."

"However I see fit, huh?" The fisherman repeats, a bit of life in his voice. "You do understand how I operate, right?"

Aizens gaze grows dark as he calmly states, "I did say clean house, didn't I?"

This stirs a sickening grin from the old man, his rotten teeth showing through his old gray lips. "You got yourself a deal, son."

Aizen takes his hand, and sends the man on his way, promising to keep in touch throughout the entire operation. After the Fisherman is gone, Aizen turns to Gin with fire in his eyes and states, "what did I say, there are always other pieces to be played on the board."


End file.
